


09/octubre/2018 - Acepto.

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Haru [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Boda, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Free! - Freeform, Haru - Freeform, M/M, Makoto - Freeform, devocion, día 9, fictober18, makoharu - Freeform, miradas, sin palabras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día nueve del fictober con el prompt "Boda"





	09/octubre/2018 - Acepto.

Makoto y yo fuimos invitados a la boda de los padres de uno de sus alumnos; nos contaron que por presiones familiares casi se separan, y por supuesto yendo en contra de las expectativas y deseos de sus parientes abandonaron todo y se fugaron, en ese inter tuvieron al pequeño y entre la crianza de este y los trabajos no habían podido celebrar la boda.

Fue Makoto quien aceptó por ambos, aunque no soy de muchos eventos sociales, quise acompañarlo porque su pequeño alumno hizo mucho hincapié en lo feliz que se sentiría al verlo ahí. Así que dicho día nos vestimos formales y acudimos al sitio de la ceremonia. Cabe mencionar que Makoto se veía muy guapo con su traje negro y una corbata que hacía un perfecto contraste.

Tomamos asiento donde nos indicaron y esperamos a que todo iniciara, mientras tanto conversamos en voz baja sobre la reciente visita que tuvimos de Rei y Nagisa, y que todo se sentía muy callado sin nuestro rubio amigo en los alrededores. La música sonó indicando que la novia venía en camino; nos pusimos de pie y pude contemplar el semblante radiante de la chica, era como si un enorme reflector la estuviera siguiendo, luego, por curiosidad, volteé a ver al novio que resplandecía de la misma manera al ver a su pareja caminando por el pasillo. Sus miradas estaban llenas de amor y devoción, pero lo que terminó por conmoverme fue ver al pequeño padrino, es decir, el hijo de ambos, que con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos llorosos esperaba ver juntos a sus padres frente a frente. Cuánto amor se puede profesar en una mirada.

Tomamos asiento y en ese momento sentí la mano de Makoto sobre la mía, por supuesto eso me sorprendió, y sin remedio me sonrojé, pero no me atreví a quitar la mano, en cambió alcé la vista y contemplé los ojos verdes que me dedicaban una mirada fervorosa y desbordante de amor. Era muy parecida a la que les había visto a la pareja que ahora recitaba sus votos. Se enchinó mi piel y sonreí, apreté el agarre de su mano, no hacía falta decir nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruté mucho haciendo esta entrada, porque pude imaginar perfectamente a los chicos viéndose uno al otro y con ello diciéndose todo. Espero lo disfruten también.
> 
> Para los días anteriores...
> 
> [Diario de Haru - Días 01, 03, 06, 07](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148798)  
> [Diario de Rei - Días 02, 04, 05, 08](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150145)


End file.
